


Symmetry.

by punkypeggy



Series: Letters to Moriarty [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Letters, POV Sherlock Holmes, Season/Series 03 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1444414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkypeggy/pseuds/punkypeggy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A second unsent letter to Moriarty, after the end of S. 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Symmetry.

_"Was it you who killed me, or did I kill you?" "I don’t remember anymore," Abel answered, "Here we are, together, like before."_  
  
  
***

  
I’ve read once that it only takes two mirrors placed in front of each other to create a labyrinth. 

  
  
That is what we are, you and I. We reflect each other in perfect symmetry and perfect opposition, both transforming the other. We are functional to each other. We break and crack and copy each other, we awaken each other’s inner turmoil. I promise to shake your hand in hell. “Without me, you are nothing” you say, “you are me”. On the other hand, you also say that you’ve created me. I refuse to give you the credit. I will make sure you die a liar this time.

  
  
You killed yourself for me so I could kill myself for you. Like Lazarus, we both rose from the grave. Jesus isn’t a healer or a saviour in our story, but a writer of fictions. We lie. We slander. We compromise everything and specially ourselves for that final rush; the rush of knowing we are right and we are righteous, above all, untouched, pure, non plus ultra. We are beyond the human realm, we don’t belong, we don’t need, we only play our game -the final game-, as humanity drools in a dreamless sleep.

  
  
We could have been best friends. We could have never been friends. We could have owned the world, destroyed it, re-created it. Made it anew, for better or worse and possibly for both. Sometimes I wonder if you wished you could feel, as much as I wished I could not. Feeling is a disadvantage when you have a deathwish.

  
  
We’ll meet again soon, towards the end.

  
  
If you’ll lose, or I will, I do not know.

 

 

-SH  
  
  
  
***  
  
 _"Now I know that you have truly forgiven me," Cain said, "because forgetting is forgiving. I, too, will try to forget.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Quotes by Jorge Luis Borges.


End file.
